theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:5 Bundles of Energy/@comment-134.41.157.187-20191020205846
Princesses Lucy and Loretta plays music on piano* Princesses Lucy and Loretta: ��It seems today, that all you see. Is Violence in movies and Action on TV.�� King Otto: ��But where are Those Good old-fashioned values.�� Sir. Boris Sir. Morris Sir. Horace Sir. Doris Sir Kiftsgate And Wizard Zabobon: �� On which we used to rely?�� All: ��Lucky there's The Big Knights. Lucky there's a group who postively can do. All the thing that make us...�� Sir Kiftsgate: ...For a Duke...and For an Earl.... All: ��WE...ARE...THE...BIG....KNIGHTS!!!!�� The Big Knights Logo Narrator: It is Morning in Castle Big The Big Knights going An Adventure in Borovia. Sir. Boris: Morris, We're Going to an Adventure in Borovia Sir. Morris: Boris, Look The Masterclock Maker Brought The Mechanical King Otto Clock in Village Borodzo. Sir. Boris: Let's go an Adventure in Village Borodzo Morris Hey Do you Hear that? King Otto: It's the Time Machine in the Movie, the time Device Built into the DeLorean. (Sir. Horace the dog barking) (Sir. Doris the Hamster squeaking) Sir. Morris: By Borovia! Sir. Kiftsgate: What is it Your Majesty? King Otto: About Time. Narrator: But The Big Knights Secretly have a Big Mystery in Village Borodzo King Otto has a Time Machine. *Flash!.Flash!.Flash! BOOM! The King Otto's Limousine appeared and drove the Driveway King Otto's Limousine Door Opens and see the Tape Recorder. King Otto: Behold the King Otto Limousine Returned as a Time Machine we're Going Back in Time. Sir. Morris: Where Back To The Future? King Otto: Back to the Classic Big Knights Episode Ethel and the Imp! Sir. Boris: Wait a minute Sire Where's Your Future Self? King Otto: I Took His Future Self in the Futuristic Borodzo. *King Otto look in the photo of the Time Machine DeLorean to see what time Princesses Lucy and Loretta came to read* Princess Lucy: (reading) February 4, 2001 6:15 pm. Princess Loretta: (looked at the Photo) The Big Knights, Look the Time Machine Works with the Rocket Boosters the Flux Capacitor and the Hover Wheels on there. (the Photo of the DeLorean that Fades out In Disappearance and turning into King Otto's Limousine appeared) Wizard Zabobon: (to Sir. Kiftsgate) ....15 Minutes Ago. Sir. Morris: Alright Your Majesty What Just an Action-Packed Series came out? King Otto: Right, Also Lucy and Loretta Sir Kiftsgate and Even Zabobon as Well. Sir. Boris: What do we go Action in Cartoon series the Big Knights? Wizard Zabobon: This is the Most Impressive Poster for the Big Knights Cartoon Series to Have the Back to the Future References Your Majesty. Sir. Morris: Alright Your Majesty, but we gotta back to the future and fix something in Borovia, Let's Go into the Flux Capacitor in the Time Machine. King Otto: Alright Whatever. (Sir. Horace the dog barking) (Sir. Doris the Hamster squeaking) Sir. Morris Sir. Boris Sir. Horace Sir. Doris Princesses Lucy and Loretta Wizard Zabobon Sir Kiftsgate King Otto and Future King Otto Climbed into the King Otto's Car, A Happy Sir. Horace and Sir. Doris Sat on The Big Knights' Lap. Sir. Boris: Hey Your Majesty, Might Be With This Time Vehicle To Drive this in Borodzo. King Otto: Time Travel? Let's See This Limousine Going fast as Time Travel in Back to the Future. (King Otto's Limousine driving the Road as the tires Screeching) (The Imp Walked Outside Castle Big but he Stooded up So he puts on his fedora as a Secret agent when he saw The Big Knights Princesses Lucy and Loretta Wizard Zabobon Sir Kiftsgate and King Otto.) Narrator: The Imp Puts on His Fedora and Become the Secret Agent Of Borovia. (King Otto's Limousine Started Driving Away The Imp Ran to the Road Pulled his Grappling Hook and Shot.) (The Imp Climbed back onto King Otto's Limousine But Had to Get Down as The Speed Increased) King Otto: The Big Knights, Let's See This Limousine Going fast as the DeLorean Time Machine Going up at 88 Miles Per Hour. (King Otto's Limousine Going Fast as the Rocket Boosters is on and Leaving a Trail of Orange Smoke Behind) (60...65....70....75....80...85.....88mph. King Otto's Limousine hit speed and the Time Barrier broke to the Future Leaves a Trail of Fire Behind.)